


We All Fall In Love Sometimes

by LJ_Ricci



Category: Elton John (Musician)
Genre: 1970s, Bromance to Romance, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Sexuality, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJ_Ricci/pseuds/LJ_Ricci
Summary: Though he denies it to himself, perhaps Bernie's feelings for Elton have always crossed that line.
Relationships: Elton John & Bernie Taupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	We All Fall In Love Sometimes

Bernie had only thought about it once before. They could hardly stay upright after all the drink that night and had collapsed on the front steps in a fit of laughter.

Since then they had built a partnership. The most important of their lives, as it turned out. A working relationship, but not just that...a friendship, a brotherhood. They're hopeless, each on their own. They need one another to spark the magic that transforms into music. But back then, they were still learning about one another.

Inhibitions gone that night, Reg had made his move. He still let Bernie call him Reg in those days, though he bitched at everyone else about it. Not a rejection, no. Just a gentle let down. Bernie stirred in his seat. “Reg, I can't. You know I love you like a brother, man. I don't...I can't.” The conversation shifted; the moment never spoken of again, each shaking it off as just a drunken attempt at some sort of exploration.

***

Bernie knew of Elton's proclivities before Elton himself knew. He had been far too focused on the music to have time to think about what his desires meant, but Bernie had heard him in the night. On the bottom bunk, in the darkness, knowing that Elton thought he was asleep, he had listened to his soft moans, the rhythmic slip of his hand against the sheets as it worked beneath them, the sigh of a name...a man's name, always a man's name; then a stifled whimper before Elton's breathing became slow and even again. Sometimes Bernie would find his own hand slipping beneath the sheets....slowly, quietly. He would close his eyes and listen. Once, he thought he had heard his own name.

***

Elton had a girlfriend once. They were engaged to be married, in fact. When he spoke her name, his voice wavered. It was clear to everyone that it was never going to work though he continued to delude himself for a while longer. “I am NOT 'queer.' What does that even mean anyway?” After a great deal of goading, Elton finally generated courage enough to break the engagement. It was an abrupt ending and they moved into Elton's parent's spare room the next morning. Bernie never heard Elton sigh her name into the night.

***

It was a love song for Elton. He loved Elton, but not in a sexual way. He had only thought about it once before, remember. They had been through so much together. Come so far over these last five years. He can remember when it all happened, and how fast.

Bernie had been scribbling furiously and shoveling another forkful of toast and runny egg into his mouth. Elton had been picking something out on the piano the next room over. He clearly remembers thrusting the paper in his face, “This one. Do this one.” 'Your Song' was destined to be a hit and before he knew it they were on a plane to America. Just weeks later Elton John was ascending into the ranks of super-stardom, Bernie following in the shadows with barely a moment to breathe from then on.

***

Sitting here now, on the piano bench next to his best friend in the world, listening to him craft the melody for this love song about them, he choked back tears. The last notes faded and he remembered the pang of guilt he felt that night years ago, denying someone he had so much love for.

“We all fall in love sometimes, Reg.” Elton turned to look at him as Bernie reached his hand around and pulled his face to his own. Once a missed opportunity, their lips meeting for the first time felt like something that should have happened long ago. He tasted his friend's longing. “Oh, Bernie.” He knew it was his name that he had heard in the dark on that bunk years ago. Just this one time, he told himself as he felt his jeans grow tighter. Just this one time, for Elton.


End file.
